bigbrotherfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
LYC’s Big Brother 1
LYC’s Big Brother 1 '''is the first season of LYC’s Big Brother Fanon series. It features an all-time high of twenty houseguests. '''Note: '''Any feedback is appreciated! Twist * '''Surprise Contestants: Although fourteen houseguests were informed that they’d be the only ones, six surprise houseguests arrived after the original fourteen entered the house. * Wheel of Immunity: '''Every Monday, the newly crowned HOH would spin a wheel with the names of the remaining houseguests on it. The one that the wheel lands on would win Immunity that week. The HOH would then choose nominees out of the other, non-immune houseguests. (Scrapped) * '''New House: '''This season introduces a brand new house. * '''Everyone Votes: '''The HOH, POV, and WOI winners also vote. None of them receive any special powers. * '''Revamped Haves/Have-Nots: '''With The revamped Haves/Have-Nots competition, the Have-Nots get to eat normal food, however they become servants to the HOH, POV, and WOI. The Haves receive a video message from a friend or family member. Haves get Immunity. * '''Safety Challenge: Each week, there will be a challenge in which up to two people can win Immunity from eviction. * Deliberation Days: Each nominee gets one day to argue their case for staying in the game. The days are Thursday and Friday, and the nominees go in alphabetical order. * Sudden Death Eviction: '''Big Brother announces that HOH must put up their two nominees early and the vote takes place early. This happens every so often because of the larger cast. * '''Total Control: '''The HOH is given more power than usual, as they pick the participants of the POV competition. Voting History Schedule * '''Sunday: '''HOH competition. * '''Monday: '''Have/Have-Nots * '''Tuesday: '''Immunity Challenge * '''Wednesday: '''POV * '''Thursday: '''Deliberation * '''Friday: '''Last day for POV * '''Saturday: '''Voting and eviction Houseguests Week 1 Day 1: Intro and HOH Julie Chen stands outside the new house, awaiting the twenty new houseguests‘ arriVal. She Looks at the street, seeing the first car pull up. We’re introduced to '''Annie, a goth poet whose clothes never match her makeup. Next up is Sean, a strategist who plans on knocking his adversaries out one by one. We’re then introduced to Liz, an optimistic veteranarian who just wants to make friends. Fourth is Adam, a student at Yale whose entire personality can be explained by the word intelligent. After Adam '''is '''Rosa, a law student who wishes to win by winning as many HOH competitions as possible and using her leadership skills to get people to vote for the stronger nominee. Sixth is Virgil '''a kindhearted war veteran who just wants to enjoy himself. Next is '''Nina, who believes that she can win because she’s the prettiest. The eighth to arrive is Rob, who just finished first grade. Ninth is Bianca, an aspiring singer. Tenth is Braxton, an average McDonald’s employee with no distinguishing qualities. Eleventh is Jenny, a shy country girl who catches Braxton’s '''attention. Twelfth is '''Nate, an autistic college student who prefers to be alone, though does make friends easily. Thirteenth is Mandy, '''a semi-famous women’s basketball player. Finally, we’re introduced to '''Lucas, a psychotic daredevil. Julie explains that it’s time for their first HOH challenge: a classic spelling bee. In the first round, Nina '''fails to spell the word "Love" and is eliminated. In the second round, '''Lucas '''fails to the word "verbal" and is also eliminated. '''Adam '''gloats, saying that the two are dumb and have no chance of winning. '''Virgil '''reprimands him, telling him that even the dumbest of people can do amazing things. The next round eliminates '''Rob, Jenny, and Mandy. In between the third and fourth rounds, Sean '''comments to himself that he plans on getting '''Virgil '''kicked off first and forming an alliance with '''Rosa, Liz, '''and '''Adam '''who will hopefully go to the final four with him. '''Bianca '''hears this and confides in '''Liz, '''telling her not to trust '''Sean. Round four doesn’t prove to be as difficult as the third round, as only Braxton '''is eliminated. The fifth round does prove to be exceptionally hard, as '''Annie, Sean, Virgil, '''and '''Rosa '''meet their ends. This leaves the last four in the running for first HOH to be '''Nate, Adam, Bianca, and Liz. Round six is rather easy for the four super-spellers, as no one is eliminated. However, Liz 'and '''Nate '''find themselves out of the running in the seventh. '''Adam '''comments that he had this challenge in the bag from the beginning. However, '''Bianca '''wins the final round, thus becoming the first HOH of the season. The fourteen exit only to find six strangers: '''Clara, Samson, Imelda, Matias, Nadia, and Kyō. ' Day 2: Completed Cast; Haves/Have-Nots Before the episode officially begins, we’re introduced to '''Clara '''the bartender, '''Samson '''the computer programmer with a short temper, '''Imelda '''the eccentric artist, '''Matias '''the police officer, '''Nadia '''the barely famous rapper, and '''Kyō '''the kind comic book artist. The six new houseguests are talking to '''Sean, Liz, and Rob, '''while '''Nate '''reads a book on astronomy in the corner of the Living Area. '''Kyō, curious, goes to talk to Nate, which causes the latter to freak out due to his social anxiety. A new Big Brother '''comes on the loudspeaker, causing poor '''Nate '''to faint from shock. He explains that today is the day where the newly reformatted Haves/Have-Nots competition will be held, and that America chose '''Nadia '''and '''Nate '''to compete. '''Nate '''comes to upon hearing his name, and is informed of the fact he is playing Haves/Have-Nots by '''Kyō. Later that day, Nina, Liz, Jenny, and Virgil '''are gathered in the Kitchen. '''Jenny '''asks why '''Nina '''summoned them, to which '''Nina '''replies that the four of them will be forming an alliance called the '''Beautiful Blonde Brigade. Virgil '''asks why he was invited to join, to which '''Nina '''responds by saying that she saw a picture with a blonde guy in it, assuming that it must be a younger '''Virgil. The three reluctantly agree to Nina’s '''proposal so that she won’t throw a fit, forming the first alliance of the season. Later that day, the two contestants for Haves/Have-Nots enter a room with a dartboard in it. '''Big Brother '''explains that this will likely be the easiest challenge of the entire season; the goal is to get a bullseye first. Whoever getd the bullseye first become the Have. '''Nate’s '''poor hand-eye coordination haunts him as he misses his first turn, while '''Nadia '''luckily gets a bullseye first try. As the two come out, it’s apparent that '''Nadia’s '''gloating has got on some people’s nerves. '''Bianca '''comments that she should be glad she won immunity. Day 3: Immunity Challenge First thing in the morning, '''Big Brother '''tells the houseguests aside from '''Bianca, Nate, Nadia, and Virgil '''to get into their gym clothes. This excites health fannatic '''Matias '''and sporty girl '''Mandy, as it would seem that the challenge would be athletic. The sixteen houseguests who are competing must win a boys and girls boxing tournament. First match is Kyō vs. Sean. Kyō, too docile to fight back, accepted defeat, despite having the most vocal support via Nate. On the girls’ side, Annie '''and '''Imelda '''are competing. '''Annie doesn’t even budge, allowing Imelda '''a spot in the second round. Next up is '''Lucas vs. Samson. Samson '''secures an easy win thanks to '''Lucas’ lack of strategy. Fourth is Rosa vs. Mandy. Although Mandy '''seemed to have it in the bag from the very beginning, '''Rosa '''prevailed in the end. The next fight is '''Braxton vs. Rob. Rob, '''not wanting any conflict, surrenders before the fight even begins. Next is '''Liz vs. Clara. Liz, following in Rob’s '''footsteps, surrenders. Lastly on the boys’ side, '''Adam '''loses to '''Matias. Jenny '''surrenders to '''Nina, worrying that Nina '''might be a nominee. In the second round, '''Nina and Clara '''face off first. '''Nina '''goes into a rage after breaking a nail, easily defeating '''Clara. The next fight is between Braxton and Matias. Matias '''beats '''Braxton '''with ease. On the girls’ side, it’s a scuffle between '''Rosa '''and '''Imelda. A scuffle that Rosa 'eventually wins. '''Samson and Sean '''fight, '''Samson '''quickly winning. On the boys’ side, '''Samson '''wins his scuffle against '''Matias '''and immunity. On the girls’ side, '''Nina '''beats '''Rosa '''with ease, winning herself some shiny new immunity. Day 4: POV The twenty houseguests are each doing their own thing. '''Sean '''discusses strategy with himself. '''Bianca '''steps out of the shadows and tells him to accept his fate, as he isn’t going to be picked for the POV challenge. '''Big Brother '''comes on the loudspeaker, telling '''Bianca '''to chose four candidates for the very first POV competition. She chooses '''Adam, Rosa, Virgil, and Liz. ' '''Braxton '''is trying to woo '''Jenny '''by writing a love song for her, but can’t come up with anything. '''Kyō '''asks him what he’s doing, and when '''Braxton '''explains he hums, and goes silent for a little bit. When '''Braxton '''asks him if he’s doing okay, he says he’s just thinking about someone. '''Big Brother '''announces that the POV Challenge will be a game of extreme hide and seek. '''Virgil '''forfeits, seeing as he can’t hide without breaking a hip. The other three go to hide. '''Bianca '''easily finds '''Adam, who isn’t as smart as he’d like to think he is. She goes on to find Rosa, meaning Liz '''wins POV. '''Bianca '''reveals the two nominees to be '''Sean '''and '''Adam. Liz '''is seen with '''Sean '''that night. He begs her to save him, but '''Liz '''refuses with an evil grin on her face. Day 5: Deliberation '''Sean '''and '''Adam '''are on edge after '''Bianca’s announcement from the night before. Sean '''states that he doesn’t want to go home first, to which '''Adam '''says that neither one of them want to go home. '''Big Brother '''announces that this season, the nominees will each get one day to argue their case starting with '''Adam. Adam '''must first impress '''Annie. He explains that he should stay in the game because he has the smarts to win. Adam '''is generally negatively received by the other Houesguests, and his chances of surviving seem slim. Day 6: Deliberation '''Sean '''manages to sway everyone into his favor, even '''Bianca. Day 7: Eviction The twenty houseguests sit in the living area. Big Brother '''begins to call out the votes. '''Annie '''voted for '''Adam. Liz '''voted for '''Sean. Rosa '''voted for '''Sean. Virgil '''voted for '''Sean. Nina '''voted for '''Sean. Rob '''voted for '''Adam. Bianca '''voted for '''Sean. Braxton '''voted for '''Adam. Jenny '''voted for '''Sean. Nate '''voted for '''Sean. Mandy '''voted for '''Adam. Lucas '''voted for '''Adam. Clara '''voted for '''Sean. Samson '''voted for '''Adam. Imelda '''voted for '''Sean. Matias '''voted for '''Adam. Nadia '''voted for '''Adam. Kyō '''voted for '''Sean. Sean '''was voted to be Evicted with ten votes over '''Adam’s eight. Week 2 Day 8: HOH The Beautiful Blonde Brigade are in the kitchen talking about Sean’s '''eviction. All of them are glad that the alliance remained intact an untargeted. Meanwhile, '''Nadia’s rapping shown getting on Bianca '''and '''Samson’s nerves. Matias '''is shown bullying '''Nate, calling him various homophobic and anti-autistic slurs. Kyō 'manages to distract '''Matias '''long enough for '''Nate '''to get away. '''Clara '''makes drinks for '''Lucas '''and '''Rob. ' '''Annie '''writes a poem. '''Braxton '''continues to write his letter to '''Jenny. Mandy '''and '''Imelda '''play a game of catch. '''Rosa '''watches as '''Adam '''celebrates the fact that he wasn’t evicted. '''Big Brother '''announces that the six surprise contestants will be the only ones competing for HOH, as they didn’t get a chance to last week. This week, the challenge will be a classic scavenger hunt. Those competing will need to find every item on their checklist in order to win. '''Kyō '''wins the competition and becomes the second HOH of the game. '''Nadia '''whines about not winning, getting in some guests’ nerves. Day 9: Haves/Have-Nots '''Nate '''congratulates '''Kyō '''on becoming the second HOH. '''Kyō '''absentmindedly asks '''Nate '''to stay in the HOH Room. '''Nate '''shyly agrees. '''Big Brother '''announces that '''Kyō '''must choose two to compete in the Have/Have-Nots competition. '''Kyō randomly picks Annie '''and '''Lucas. The challenge is simple: the two must get the most wads of paper in their wastebasket by the end of thirty seconds. Annie '''wins. That night, '''Big Brother '''reveals a shocking twist: a Sudden Death Eviction. '''Kyō '''nominates '''Nadia '''and '''Matias. Kyō '''was hoping to eliminate '''Matias, but only he and Nate '''voted for him. Everyone else voted '''Nadia, '''giving the rapper the boot. Day 10: Immunity Big Brother announces the immunity challenge to be a simple foot race. '''Matias '''wins, much to '''Nate '''and '''Kyō’s chagrin. Day 11: POV Big Brother comes on the loudspeaker to tell Kyō to choose four POV participants. He chooses Mandy, Adam, Nate, '''and '''Imelda. After announcing the POV contestants of the week, Kyō '''decides to announce that he has chosen to nominate '''Mandy '''and '''Samson, both of whom have been getting on people’s nerves (and he can‘t choose Matias). '''Hearing that she is a nominee, '''Mandy '''has an extra fire to win the POV and save herself. '''Samson '''complains that he isn’t able to compete in the POV competition to save himself. '''Big Brother '''reveals that the POV competition is a test of knowledge in a Jeopardy-style quiz game. Naturally, '''Adam '''wins and decides to save '''Samson. Kyō 'announces that he will be nominating '''Nina '''in '''Samson’s '''place. The Beautiful Blonde Brigade laments that their leader is being nominated. '''Mandy '''rambles about how the POV was rigged for her to lose and says that she shouldn’t be in this situation so early on in the game. Day 12: Deliberation (Mandy) '''Mandy '''tries to convince the rest of the houseguests to keep her because they should want to keep the best player so that if they win it’s because they’re the best. '''Annie '''asks '''Mandy '''if she’s ever watched '''Big Brother. ' Day 13: Deliberation (Nina) '''Nina '''thanks everyone for the experience she’s had at the house. Although she doesn’t know it, this makes people want to keep '''Nina '''because she’s a genuinely good person. Day 14: Eviction '''Julie '''reads the votes off. 15 people voted for '''Mandy, '''while only one voted for '''Nina. Mandy '''expresses her disagreement with her eviction but wishes '''Nate '''luck on getting rid of '''Matias. Week 3 Day 15: HOH The houseguests awake to big brother telling them to get ready for an endurance contest. Breaking the trend of fairly conventional competitions, the houseguests will be required to endure a cacophony of unbearable noise. Jenny '''goes first and only manages to endure the noise for 0:13. '''Adam '''follows and only survives five seconds. In the end, '''Nate '''wins despite suffering a sensory overload and ends up sequestering himself to the HOH room for the remainder of the day. Day 16: Have/Have-Not '''Nate '''makes a final two deal with '''Kyō. '''Nate '''selects '''Kyō '''and '''Imelda '''for the Haves/Have-Nots competition, hoping to get '''Kyō '''a phone call home. However, '''Kyō '''loses the challenge and must do whatever '''Nate '''wishes him to do. Category:Season Page Category:Fanon